rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161222200218/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170122014408
Flashback begun Anna age 5, Breha age 7, Elsa age 8 One early morning, roughly 5:00 AM, the princess was asleep in the bottom bunk of the bunk bed she shared with her older sister, platinum blonde haired Elsa. It was Breha. She has light silver hair. Elsa had the top bunk because she was the oldest of us three. Their younger sister, strawberry blonde haired Anna climbed out of her bed and woke her and Elsa up. "Breha! Elsa! Psst! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" "Anna, go back to sleep." Elsa grumbled. "I just can't!" said Anna in a dramatic manner. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake; so we have to play!" Anna climbed on top of me. "Go play by yourself or with Breha." Elsa said. Breha shoved Anna off the bed. Then, Anna climbed up the ladder onto the top bunk and pulled open one of Elsa's eyes. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna asked Elsa in a playful tone. Elsa opened her eyes and smirked. Breha climbed out of the bottom bunk and Elsa climbed down the ladder after Anna did. The three of them went down to the ballroom. Anna was too excited, so Elsa and Breha had to shushed her to avoid waking up our parents. They entered the ballroom and closed the doors. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna cheered. Elsa waved her hands and a snowball magically appeared. Elsa had magical powers, the ability to make ice, snow and frost. On cue from Anna, Elsa released the ball of snow into the air, creating a light snow shower. "This is amazing!" Anna cheered. Just then, Breha released winds into the air. "You have powers too, Breha?" Elsa asked. "Yes, I have wind powers!" Breha said in a cheerful voice. Breha blew my winds at Anna and Elsa, who were lifted into the air. They fell down into a large pile of snow. We then built the snowman. Elsa got a carrot for the nose. Breha stood in the middle of the frozen ballroom and Anna sat down on a snow covered bench, making silly faces. Elsa put the carrot nose on the snowman and went behind it. She used a deep voice to imitate the snowman. "Hi, I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs!" Said Elsa in the snowman's voice. "I love you, Olaf!" Anna exclaimed, jumping out of her seat to give Olaf a warm hug. Elsa and Breha took turns using their powers. Elsa made snow ledges for Anna to jump on, but Anna got pretty fast. "Anna, slow down!" Elsa cried. "Elsa and I can't keep up with you!" Breha shouted. "I'm having fun!" Anna insisted. Elsa slipped and her next blast of ice hit… uh oh. Anna fell to the ground, but Breha used my wind powers to slow down her fall. Breha ran over to Anna, Elsa trailing behind. "Anna? Can you hear me?" Breha asked. A white streak had appeared where Elsa's magic had hit. "Oh, Anna… Mama! Papa!" Elsa cried. "Help! Please help!" Breha screamed. Ice appeared everywhere, and a hurricane blew through the room. Father and Mother ran into the room just as my hurricane died down. "Elsa! What have you done? This is getting out of hand!" Father said, as he and Mother ran over to them. "Breha, what's going on?" Mother asked. "I don't know!" Breha replied as she was in her tears. "It was an accident." Elsa answered Father. "We're sorry, Anna." Elsa, who had been holding Anna in her arms, gave her to Mother. "Arthur, she's ice cold." Mother said. "I know where we have to go." Father replied. Breha joined Mother and Elsa on the white horse. Father, holding an unconscious Anna, got on his grey horse. We rode off to a mysterious valley. "Faster, Sven!" Breha heard a little voice. She saw a small boy chasing us on his baby reindeer friend. I was the only one who saw the boy. When we reached our destination, we got off. "Please help us! It's my daughter, Anna!" Rocks moved towards us and we realized they were trolls. Breha turned and saw a female troll talking to the boy and baby reindeer. "Shush! I'm trying to listen!" She said to them. And then, she hugged them. "Cuties! I'm gonna keep you." "Born with the powers or cursed?" The old troll Pabbie asked Father, talking about Elsa. "Uh, born." Father replied. "Although we have no idea how, and they're getting stronger." Pabbie turned to me. "What's this girl's name?" he asked. "Her name is Breha." Mother answered. "It appears Breha has powers too." "Yeah, she does." Mother said. "She too was born with her powers. We have no idea how Breha was born with her powers either." Then Pabbie explained that Anna was lucky that she got hit in the head instead of the heart, and had it been her heart, Anna would've frozen solid and died. Then Pabbie wiped Anna's memory of our magic. "She won't remember Breha and I have powers?" Elsa questioned. "No. Only the fun remains." Pabbie replied. "It's for the best." Father said. Pabbie then explained to Elsa that her power would grow. "There is beauty in it… but also great danger." Pabbie made a picture out of the northern lights, showing an older Elsa using her magic, but then some people attacked the older Elsa. Breha was protective of Elsa, so Breha felt like questioning Pabbie why he was showing Elsa the vision, but Breha realized what the lights showed would be Elsa's fate if she didn't learn to control her powers. Then Pabbie warned me to keep my power from getting stronger, but it wouldn't require as much training as it would with Elsa. When we returned home to the castle, Mother and Father ordered the guards to lock the gates and close the shutters. Mother and Father also agreed to keep Breha's and Elsa's powers hidden from everyone. "Everyone?" Breha asked Father. "Yes." He replied. "Including Anna…" Another flashback begun Anna age 6, Breha age 8, Elsa age 9 A few months later, Elsa moved into her new room. Breha asked Mother and Father to move out of our room as well so Breha doesn't hurt Anna with her powers like Elsa accidentally did. They agreed. Elsa and Breha entered our new rooms, giving Anna the "sorry" face. Since Breha had wind powers, the wind could talk to her. The wind would give me good news and bad news on some occasions. A week later, the wind told Breha that Anna threw up. The next day, Breha came out for breakfast. Breha was on my way down to the dining room when Anna came by. "Elsa?" she asked, knocking on the door. "Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play." ''Anna peeked under the door crack, but didn't see Elsa's feet. ''"I never see you anymore. Come out the door. It's like you've gone away." ''I saw Anna playing with her doll, my doll and Elsa's. "''We used to be best buddies. And now we're not." ''Anna threw the dolls down, defeated. ''"I wish you would tell me why. Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman." ''The only response Anna got was a '"Go away, Anna."' from Elsa. "''Okay, bye." ''Anna said, walking away. Anna and I had breakfast together, thinking about Elsa. Only Mother, Father and Breha were allowed to enter Elsa's room. Breha knocked on Elsa's door. "Anna, please go away. I don't wanna hurt you." She said. "It's me, Breha." Breha said. Elsa opened the door. "Oh it's you, Breha. There's something I want to show you." Elsa gestured for Breha to come in. She pointed to frost that had appeared on the windowsill. "P-P-Pabbie is right. My powers are w-worsening." Breha placed my hand on Elsa's shoulder for comfort. "I'll talk to Father and ask if he can help." Just then, a brief gust of wind blew through the room. "Whoa!" Breha cried. "Perhaps yours are getting stronger as well." Elsa said. "Maybe…" Breha said with worry. "I'll be right back." Breha said closing Elsa's door after exiting. After making sure Anna was out of earshot, Breha told Father that hers and Elsa's powers were increasing in strength and that they were worried. "Tell Elsa to meet me in the library in ten minutes; oh, and you too, Breha. I have something for the both of you that will help." Ten minutes later, Elsa and Breha went into the library. Father was waiting for us with two gift boxes. One said ''For Elsa ''and the other said ''For Breha. We opened the boxes, and Father took the contents out of them. Elsa and Breha each got a pair of leather gloves. Elsa's were white, and Breha's were blue. "The gloves will help. Wear these at all times, Elsa and Breha." Father said, covering our hands with the glove. "You're good. See? Conceal it." Father said. "Don't feel it." Breha said at the same time as Elsa. "Don't let it show." Elsa, Father and Breha all said in unison. Another flashback begun Anna age 9, Breha age 11, Elsa age 12 Exactly one day after Anna's ninth birthday, Breha was on her way to knock on Elsa's door to tell her that Mother and Father were bringing her breakfast to the door. But once again, Anna beat her to it. She knocked on the door. "Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride our bikes around the halls?" ''Breha saw Anna dangerously standing on her bike, riding it down the stairs. She fell off with a crash. Breha peeked down the stairs, laughing as I saw her in the arms of…armor? She jumped down and ran into the photo room, leaping onto the couch. ''"I think some company is overdue. I've started talking to the pictures on the walls." "Hang in there, Joan." She said, pretending to talk to Joan of Arc. Then Breha saw her by the grandfather clock, pretending to imitate the swinging of the pendulum by swinging her foot. "It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by." ''Breha tried to hide a giggle as Anna made tick tock sounds pretending to imitate the clock. Anna saw Breha. "Hi, Breha. Do you wanna build a snowman with me?" "Uh, sure." Breha replied. Anna looked down and saw my gloves. "Why do you wear those, Breha?" she asked, pointing at the gloves. Breha wanted to tell Anna the truth, but it'd cost her having to tell her everything. Breha told her a lie for Anna's safety, because that's what Elsa wanted- to keep Anna safe. "I have serious third degree burns on my hands. It will be years before they heal." Breha lied. Just then, as Anna and Breha finished building the snowman, whom Breha named Clara, I walked upstairs and Breha heard a crash and a scream from Elsa. Mother and Father came down the hall. "Was that you screaming, Breha?" Mother asked. "Nope." Breha replied. "It was Elsa." Mother knocked on Elsa's door. "Elsa, it's mommy. What's going on? Father and Breha are with me." Elsa opened the door and gestured to Breha, Mother and Father. "Yes, yes, all of you; please come in." I entered the room with Mother and Father. I sat down at Elsa's dresser as Elsa showed our parents ice that had formed on her wall. "Mama, Papa, I'm scared. It's getting stronger!" Breha gasped when Breha saw the ice. There was no sign of any further strengthening of my powers… yet. "Getting upset only makes it worse, Elsa." Papa said, trying to give her a hug. "Calm down." Elsa jumped back, startled. "No! Don't touch me! Please. I don't wanna hurt you." Mother, Father and Breha exchanged worried looks. '''The last, final flashback begun Anna age 15, Breha age 17, Elsa age 18' One week after Anna's fifteenth birthday, there was further strengthening of my powers. Mother told me to not panic. The next day, I heard that Mother and Father were going on a ship to travel to Weselton to meet with our trade partners, and then to Corona to see our cousin Rapunzel get married to Flynn Rider. Breha went to say goodbye to Mother and Father, but once again, Anna beat Breha. "See you in two weeks." Anna said giving our parents a hug. "I love you, Anna." Mother said. After Anna left, I hugged our parents. "I hope the wind and skies will be calm during your trip." Breha said. "It's okay, Breha." Father said. By the time Mother and Father got their suitcases packed, they went downstairs to find Elsa waiting for them. She gave them a curtsey. Giving her parents the pouty face, Elsa asked, "Do you have to go?" Father gave her a reassuring smile. "You'll be fine Elsa." Breha waved to them as their ship departed for Weselton. Two weeks later, I ran out of the room, celebrating. Mother and Father were going to return home today! Just then, Breha heard a voice. It was the wind again. ''"Breha," ''the wind said. ''"I bring you terrible news." ''Breha listened closely. "''It's about your parents." ''"What happened?" I asked the wind. ''"On their way home from Corona, your parents came across a storm, the Death Storm. And… they drowned." Breha ''gasped, trying to hold back my tears. But Breha couldn't hold them back longer. Breha let the tears flow as she ran upstairs to tell Anna and Elsa. They were also both grief stricken too. Elsa stayed behind while Anna and Breha went to the funeral. Breha was on her knees in front of Mother's gravestone, crying the whole time. After the funeral, Anna and Breha were still crying. Anna knocked on Elsa's door again. "Elsa? It's me, Anna." ''"Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say have courage, and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you. Just let me in." ''Anna put her back to Elsa's door and slid down, crying. ''"We only have each other. It's just all of us. What are we gonna do?" ''Then, through her sobs, Anna managed to say the words, ''"Do you wanna build a snowman?" ''Anna buried her face in her knees and sobbed. Breha ran into my room and sobbed into her pillow. In Elsa's room, she had her back to the door too. Like Anna, she buried her face in her knees and cried. They all mourned the deaths of King Arthur and Queen Elise, our parents. After the flashback finally ended at last, all of Anna's real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers finally broke through returned at last fortunately but it unfortunately didn't satisfy her at all though so instead she instantly became a whole lot, so, very, way, far, rather much madder, much angrier, much more furious, more livid, more vexed, more enraged, more indignant, more bitter, more steamed, more upset, more peeved, more pissed off/pissy than ever so far as usual. Her face was mostly beat red purely. Her eyebrows also furrowed in anger, fury and rage too. Plus, her turquoise blue eyes were glaring in anger, fury, rage and hatred. Furthermore, her clenched fists were tightly balled up into fists. Anna took deep breaths in anger as she was now filled with rage, anger, fury, indignant and bitterness much worse than ever because she couldn't even believe Grand Pabbie took all of her memories of Elsa' and Breha's magical powers at all ever since Elsa accidentally hit her in the head. Anna glared at the thought of not only just Grand Pabbie unfortunately, not only just her parents either but both of her older sisters, Elsa and Breha too. "Anna, aren't you happy, glad and satisfied you got your old, real missing memories of your sisters' magic powers back now?" "No I'm not happy." Anna rudely snapped in indignation. "Come on, Anna, you should be glad and happy you just got your missing memories of your sisters' magical powers, shouldn't you?" "I said no." Anna snarled in annoyance. "Alright, fine! Sorry. Seesh, no need to sound nasty." "I'm sorry to say this to any of you but I'm afraid it easily didn't make her happy at all. She's just angry now. Her parents, her sisters or that old rock troll, Grand Pabbie should've let her know the truth back then before in the first place even before the great thaw." "Let me guess. Now you know there were the only real, old missing memories Grand Pabbie took from you, don't you? You didn't like that kind of protection at all, did you, Anna?" "No." Anna growled within anger, rage, fury, indignation, hatred and disgust. "I knew it. I knew you're gonna hate that kind of protection, Anna." "That kind of protection's rather much bothersome, even unforgivable and especially lousy, isn't it?" "Yup." Then Anna finally screamed in rage as she demanded in shock, anger and fury. "My parents let Grand Pabbie take my memories of my sisters' magical powers?" "I'm afraid they did anyway because you did get hit in the head, didn't you? You were only just five while Breha was seven and Elsa was eight back then, weren't you? Your family and that old rock troll ought to be ashamed of themselves for everything they did was so unfair to you." "Yeah, shame on them for doing that to you." "I'm sorry for what your family and that old rock troll did to you, Anna." "I'm also sorry that Elsa refused to bless your engagement to Prince Hans of the Southern Isles the same youngest princely son of the Southern Isles too." "I'm sorry Breha agreed with her." "I'm sorry Hans betrayed you for no good reason at all." "I'm sorry nobody invited you to any other parties at all like Elsa and Breha and one pair of talking living snowmen, Olaf and Clara or whatever their names are so far. They were invited to any other parties even without you especially ever since because of the fight you had with Elsa in front of the sensitive Breha at Elsa's coronation day before that eternal winter incident and even the great thaw too." "Worst of all, nobody even thinks Elsa starts the fight at all because nobody even finds her obnoxious nor insufferable nor a pain in the butt neck at all. Nobody also even finds Breha obnoxious nor insufferable nor another pain in the butt neck at all either." "That's why they chose to show constant favoritism towards Elsa and Breha over Anna, right?" "Yeah." Anna stubbornly snarled in disgust. "Everybody else always sides with Elsa every time you and her had fights like that over anything in front of Princess Breha, am I right?" "Yeah they always take Elsa's side over mine against me every time Elsa and I fight over anything like this in front of Breha. Elsa and Breha always get all the comforts and I'm sick of it." Anna scowled in disgust. "I saw the favoritism they showed towards Elsa and Breha over you much more than ever, especially much more than only just once and twice and I'm sorry you had to suffer putting up with it." "You already started feeling overshadowed by that Elsa and Breha, didn't you?" "Ever since we mistakenly befriend them. None of them could stand me at all. None of them could stand the fact that I'm Elsa and Breha's little sister at all either. Elsa and Breha get all the sympathies from all of them." "Aren't you still much more forgiving than ever or would you rather instantly hold all the grudges against your own older sisters, Elsa and Breha instead?" Anna silently refused to easily forgive Elsa, Breha, their parents and Grand Pabbie at all ever since she still couldn't believe Grand Pabbie never ever even bothered to returned any of her real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magical powers to her at all even before the great thaw. "It's even better if your parents were still alive if it weren't for the death storm at all, isn't it?" "Yup because orphanhood life's especially the worst nightmare for her older sisters, Elsa and Breha of all time, isn't it?" "Yup." "All of Elsa's and Breha's favorers felt rather much sorry for the both of them equally for having to be stuck isolated in Arendelle in Norway, Europw with you more than you. Not to mention the heated confronation at the coronation party." Anna glared at the mention of Elsa's and Breha's favorers in anger, fury, rage, jealousy, hatred and disgust. "Man, Anna, you've dealt with enough unfairness already, haven't you?" "Yeah, you won't lose any of your real, old memories of your whole entire past at all, will you?" "I hope not." "Don't worry, Anna! If your parents and sisters, Elsa and Breha ever even dare to try to find any traces to find out your wherabouts, they'll have to go through any of us." Anna nodded.